Over the Rainbow
by Freckle359
Summary: Another story following the Series 'Double Take'. After Jessica showed Greg fear over a simple song, House is determined to find out why. A source tells him the answer, but sometimes even the truth is hard to swallow. Hurt/Comfort M/F


**Another story following the series 'Double Take' R&R please and thank you!**

**********************************

A simple tune was all it took.

Greg House rose a brow, twirling his cane idly in his fingers as he watched with up most curiosity of the sight before him. Jessica stood in the middle of the hallway still, her back to him but he could tell by her shoulders she had stopped breathing. The rattle of her clipboard roared from the ground where she had dropped it along with silent shocked glances of nurses walking by.

"You dropped something."

Jessica jerked then, like a whip cracking against her back. As sudden as her pause, she bent and picked her object back up, turning to look upon him, a weak smile on her face. "Well! That was sure strange!" But she laughed her unsure laugh and was on her way, her white lab coat brushing in the air from her fast pace.

This was indeed strange. House was relaxing against the wall waiting for his counterpart to limp her butt back over to him with the results of the DNA results to insure a bone marrow transplant. While he waited, he spotted a child, a little girl, no more then four, walking down the hall, holding her fathers hand, a doll in the other. They must be visiting someone, but the little girl had thick light brown hair and they pulled back into two long pig tail... That reminded him of an old movie he watched once.

Out of old habit, he tilted his head back and hummed the song in his head before he began to whistle. He had made it threw a few bars when Jessica walked by, He greeted her with a nod of his head, chuckling to himself when she waved back with her clipboard. Always busy, just like his best friend. But once she passed, he went back to his tune, only to have her suddenly stop and drop that same clipboard.

There was something to this....

Looking to his watch, He smirked before limping away. Gab could find him, he had a lunch to interrupt with his new findings.

****************************

"Would a song scare you?"

"Depends, are you singing?"

"I take offense to that, I have a great voice."

"Oh yes, like nails against a chalk board, it makes me squeal with joy."

"Wilson, I didn't know you squealed."

"Shut up House."

"...Why am I here?"

Greg blinked, pausing half way from stealing Wilsons food. He looked over to spot where Lucas was staring at him, his brown hair smoother back and feathered out, almost like he just rolled out of bed, his brown leather coat fit snug over his button up red shirt. He had forgotten he was there.

"Oh.... Yes, there is a reason I called you all here."

"You didn't call anyone, you just sat down and stole my cup cake, WHICH I want back." Wilson leaned over and snatched the said 'snack' and placed it back onto onto his tray. House leaned back in his chair, a pout on his lips. "You're so mean Wilson, I thought you liked me."

"No, I like you're counterpart."

"I knew you were a whore for punishment."

"As long as its Gab giving it to me, I'm willing."

"I'm getting slightly uncomfortable talking about Wilsons sex life." Lucas offered, biting into a cup cake, his finger wiping the icing from his upper lip. "Was that mine?!" Wilson barked, his eyes wide in disbelief. Lucas only blinked, looking to the cake before back to him, muttering threw the food. "Was? Yes. Since I bite into it, its mine." Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose to suppress the rage he felt. It was bad enough he had to protect his food when House eats with him but now he had to watch out for his friends P.I?!

"Why would a song freak you out?"

Wilson sighed, looking back to House, seeing his friend press his lips in thought, tapping his cane lightly against his chin. "Perhaps if you told us a little more, we might be able to help."

"Did a patient scream during a song or something?" Lucas asked, itching at the stubble that covered his jawline and cheek.

"No." House muttered, "I was whistling a tune a while ago and someone just stopped dead and dropped everything. Like it was the worse thing they ever heard."

"Well your whistling is bad."

"And when was the last time you let air pass threw your lips that didn't include being between Gabs Thig-"

"Hey! Thats my future wife you're talking about."

"Not really, she's mine. Since she is me, so you, pantie peeling, back off." Wilson glared but Lucas rose a hand, shaking his half eaten cup cake. "Perhaps it has to do with their past. I saw a guy stop and burst into tears when he walked by a floweriest shop. Said his wife, who had died, use to have fresh cut roses in their house and it just made him think of her."

"What song were you singing?" Wilson asked, lifting his coffee cup to his lips.

"Over the Rainbow." House muttered, tossing one of Wilsons stolen croutons from the salad into his mouth.

"The Wizard of Oz?" Lucas laughed. "Wow, I haven't heard that in years! Hey, House whistle it for me!"

"No. It was a once and a life time thing. You missed your chance." But House only sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Lucas, I'm going to hire you to did up some info on someone." Lucas grinned his childish grin, shoving the rest of his cup cake into his mouth, his now free hands reaching into his jacket pockets for a note pad and pen. Wilson only shock his head, "Why don't you just ask the person House. Be human for once, I hear it makes you less gassy."

"Keep that up and I'll just show you how 'gassy' I am in about 3 seconds." Wilson flinched at the thought before returning to his cup, Lucas happily flipping to a empty page to right on. "Whats the person's name?"

"Jessica Wilson."

Wilson put his cup down then, his eyes wide. "Jess was freaked out over the song?" House nodded, Lucas pen scribbling away at his pad. "House, why don't you just ask her. She'll tell you, shit you're her best friend!... In female terms speaking."

"Think about it Wilson. Would you really tell me why you couldn't rinse off a coffee mug that had your dead girlfriends lip stick on it if I asked you?" Wilson looked away, embarrassment on his face of the fact. "My point." Tapping his cane on the table, he stood up, only to let out an oath when his chair smacked into a random pass buyer. Looking over his shoulder, he watched the women push the chair back a little before walking off, brushing her brown coat as she did.

He narrowed his eyes a little, under that ball cap, she looked familiar, but he shrugged it off before looking back to his group. "So, find out. I have a soul to save or something."

"Hold up." Lucas called out, stopping House as he turned. "Yes?" He hissed, his blue eyes narrowed. Lucas only tapped his chin with his pen for dramatic effect, his eyes staring confused at his note pad. "I need to dig up the history of Jessica Wilson in order to find out why she freaked out over the song, right?"

"Wow, gold star for you Lucas. I really think you'll be able to tell me what 2+2 is next week."

"How can I when there is NO history here? If what you told me last week is true, Jessica doesn't even exist here. How can I find out something from her past... when there is basically nothing to be found?"

"... Well shit."

*****************************************

House leaned back in his chair of his office, his hands catching his over sized tennis ball as he tossed it aimlessly in the air. Everyone had gone home, Gab had stopped by to whack his face with the folder telling him, and I quote, 'Mothers a whore, Father's DNA didn't match." and announced she was heading back to their apartment. So now they were left to search for a possible donor to save the teenage boys life.

But at the moment, that wasn't dancing across his mind. Narrowing his eyes, he only sighed, tilting his head back, his hands squeezing the ball to his chest. The fact of not knowing what was in Jessica's past bothered him. He wanted to know but he was to stubborn to go and ask her. He liked the game, to figure it out on his own but it would be easier if there were some kind of written information laying around. He even went back to think if there was a time that James had an episode like that but to Houses mind. Wilson never froze up on a song. Closing his eyes, he began to whistle the song again, making it threw the first two bars before the door opened.

Looking over, Foremen stood, with his 'not so amused' look on his face. And in his hand, he held a vanilla envelope. "Don't tell me." House squealed, "You're leaving? Ooohhhh I knew the day would come. Where's Wilson, I want him here to see this too."

"Sorry to burst you're bubble House but no." Walking over, he set the packet down on the glass desk top. "This was left in the patients room."

"Divorce papers so soon? The father must want out bad." He rose a brow at the packet, waving his hand, "So why bring it to me?"

"It has your name on it."

Foremen turned and left, leaving House to stare at the envelope in question. A packet... with his name on it.... Slowly he tossed his tennis ball, letting it hit the item before bouncing off, landing on the ground. "Its not alive." He muttered. But the curiosity got the best of him. Pulling the flap open, he pulled out a stack of papers, a brow raised. A report? Turning it over, he looked at the cover, reading aloud.

" Greg House. I want cash this time." Looking down, he blinked, the title making his eyes widen. Leaning back, he flipped the page, letting his eyes read as his lips read out loud the title.

"Over the Rainbow."

*************************************

Jessica pressed her forehead lightly against the steering wheel of her car. Her fingers squeezing it tightly. Cuddy had called her and requested her to go check up on their dear friend, Gab. It had been four weeks since she was sent home after her infarction. Jessica looked up, staring at the door of Gabs apartment. Against the white paint, she could still see the black jagged mark. Gab had watched from the door frame as Steve, her now ex, tossed his bags into his car and left her. Claiming that he couldn't do it any more, if Gab was going to blame him for her leg, then he was better off letting her blame him from afar. His angry exit left Gab standing alone, in pain, at her door step. She watched as his car drove off and disappeared around the corner. The second he was out of sight, she let out a scream and turned, slamming her cane into the door, breaking it in half. She hurt so much, physical and mentally.

Four weeks had passed and Gab did not leave her apartment. Cuddy tried his hand, calling her, going to her house but he could never get inside. It was like she was locking out the rest of the world. She stopped going to her physical treatment and all but cut herself off. Jessica went out and got a hold of Steve, blocking him in his office. She begged him to go back, to help Gab, but he only looked away, hurt in his eyes as he asked her to leave.

Gab had pushed him to far, he couldn't go back.

Now it was up to her. Removing her seat belt, Jessica got herself out from her car and made her way to the door. She had to make sure Gab was okay, even after everything, Gab never called her, never seeked her out. This worried her greatly. Holding her keys tightly, she closed her eyes and prayed. 'Please.... Please be okay.'

Her knuckles rapped on the door lightly. "House?" She stood there for a moment before she knocked again, this time harder, "House?" She shouted louder. Leaning close, she pressed her ear into the door, trying to pick up any sounds, any shuffle of feet. What instead she heard was strange.  
_  
Music_.

It was faint, but she heard it. Squeezing her keys tightly, she picked out the spare House had given her and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, she looked inside and the sight made her mouth drop. Everything was trashed! The table by the door where Gab would put her bag and keys was turned over, glass and marbles scattered down the hall from the center piece. She stood there for a second, her hand covering her mouth. What was going on with her friend? That's when her ears picked the sound up again.

'_Somewhere over the rainbow..  
Way...up high..._'

She tipped toed her way through the glass. Gab was singing, but her voice. It sounded different, that wasn't her normal tone. She stopped in the living room, her face covered with sorrow, bottles of beer and other alcoholic drinks laid empty across the coffee table and floor, clothes upon pile of clothes laid matted and wrinkled, like they were simply tossed about. But Gabs singing voice made Jessica look up and follow. Where was she?

'_There's a land that I heard of...  
Once in a lullaby..._'

"Gab?" Jessica called out, entering the kitchen. The sight tossed her stomach. Piles of dishes laid in the sink, trash over flowing, littering the ground around it. Cups were broken like they were tossed angrily at the wall, she even spotted some dry blood from where Gab had stepped on a sharp piece.

'_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies.. are blue..._ '

She picked up a empty orange bottle, turning it over. It was Gabs Vicodin, empty and battered. She squeezed it tightly, Gab had run out of her pills. She must be in so much pain. House was not the type of person to go and beg for relief, even if it meant dieing, she would never show it.

'_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
...Really do come true..._'

Gabs voice was soft and deep, making Jessica's eyes close. Was her friend messing with her? Did she know Jessica was coming and thought this might freak her out and send her off running? No way, she saw a lot worse and Gab pulled far to many pranks to make her jump again. But.. strangely, it was nice. She hasn't heard Gabs singing voice, not since her accident. But deep down, her stomach squeezed, she still felt uneasy. She blamed it on the state of the apartment. She knew her friend was not the most tidy, but this has gone far beyond.

'_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind.... me._ '

Making her way back out, placing the empty medicine bottle on a stray table. Her foot stepped on an object making it crack, causing her to jump back and look. A picture frame. Bending down, she picked it up and smile sadly, her fingers touching the broken glass. It was a picture of Steve and Gab, standing in front of the apartment, the first day of living together, Gab had took the photo as proof that she did have a heart, just to shove it in Jessica's face. But more so, Gab just wanted to show her that there was someone out there that did love her... now that person was gone.

'_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops...  
That's... where you'll f-find me._'

Jessica stood up frowning. Gab's voice wavered. Gabs voice NEVER wavers. Dropping the picture back to the ground, she began to make her way to her friends bed room. The feeling at the pit of her stomach rising, trailing up along her chest to her heart. The voice grew louder with every step.

'_Somewhere over the rainbow  
...Bluebirds ...fly._'

Gabs voice was starting to sound weak, winded. She stopped in the door way, her eyes wide. Her room was trashed, the sheets on her bed wrinkled and ripped, dressers wiped clean with its belonging scattered and ruined on the floor. The vanity mirror Jessica had gotten Gab for her birthday, to help her when she dressed broken, showing Jessica the many glances of her own scared face. "Gab?!"

'_..Birds.. fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh.. why can't I?_'

Jessicas body snapped around, her eyes catching the half closed door of Gabs bathroom. The light seeped out threw the cracks, hearing the echo, the humming of Gabs weak voice. She was scared, she wanted to rush and bust the door open and find out what Gab was doing. Perhaps she was sick and was trying to get her mind off throwing up. Perhaps she's in so much pain that she tried taking a hot bath to ease it away. She tried to make as much excuses as she could, but it didn't get rid of the feeling. Squeezing her hands, she pushed her feet and she walked to the door, her hand shaking as she reached out, pushing it open, letting her finally find her friend.

"GAB!!!!"

Jessica dropped her keys and rushed forward, her voice screaming out. Gab laid slump over the bathtub, her body pale and trembling. Her pj pants hugging her skinny body showing she had stopped eating, her tank top wrinkled and stained. Dark circles traced under Gabs half opened eyes, her brown oil covered hair laying limp around her shoulders and face. But what made Jessica scream was the sight of blood.

Gab held two long deep gashes down her arms, from wrist to elbow. One puddle at her side from one limp arm while the other laid slumped over the rim of the tub, letting it drain. Jessica grabbed her quickly, shaking her, "Gab!" She screamed, tears filling her eyes. "House look at me! When did you do this?! Why?!" She was quick to grab a towel, grabbing Gabs arms to apply it, wrapping them tightly. How much blood did she lose?! How much time did she have to get her to the hospital?! Tears fell down her cheek as she let go, digging into her pocket for her phone. "God damn it Gab why?!"

Gab blinked slowly, her vision blurred. She felt so tired... so sore. But she lifted one of her hands, the stained towel slipping away. She reached up, her blood coated fingers touching Jessicas chin, making her jerk from the warm wet feeling. The phone buzzed as she dialed, her eyes staring at Gab as her friend smiled, a weak sad smile before speaking, those blue eyes starting to fade. "If happy little bluebirds fly...Beyond.. the rainbow... Why.."

Jessica dropped the phone when Cuddy answered, reaching out quick to grab her friends head. "GAB! GAB LOOK AT ME! DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!! LOOK AT ME!" She sobbed as she shock her friend, causing Gab to twitch, her head slumped back, striking the marble blood stain tub, her voice whispering out the last musical lyric. "Oh why....can't...._I_...?"

"GAB!!!!!"  
**  
***********************************

The packet fell from Houses fingers, landing with a loud 'thump' on the floor. He stared at the glass surface of his desk. He was speechless, shocked. Slowly he looked to his own arms, his fingers reaching out to touch his sleeve. But he only jerked his hand away, pushing himself up. Grabbing his cane, he limped his way out. He needed to get home.  
**  
************************************

"Look who finally came home. I ordered take out already, your share is in the oven."

Greg stood in the walk way to his living room, staring at the person who spoke. Gab picked her teeth a little with her chop sticks before shoving more noodles into her mouth, a brow raised at the muted tv, her body dressed already in her baggy sleeping pants and tank. "I don't know why they give these people shows. Their morons! All the bleaching melted their brain." Gab turned when she heard Greg limp over to the couch, slowly sitting himself down beside her.

"Quiet tonight huh?" Gab muttered, gulping down the food she chewed on. Putting her carton down. She watched Greg sit there, staring at the floor, she noticed his coat was still on. That was strange. She pinned this mood on the fact that he was most likely in pain. She reached for her food again but her arm was caught. She looked at him shocked for a moment, before she tugged her arm, feeling his fingers squeeze.

"Let go."

He didn't say a word, turning her arm inward, he brought it closer, letting his eyes stare at her skin. She tugged again, her lips a sneer, but he paid no mind to it. He was looking, searching.. and there it was. With his free hand, he reached up and touched the faint line, tracing it slowly to her wrist. A cut as deep as he read, it should of left a massive scar... He had no doubt that Gab had something done to make it fade, but he could still see it. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh, his fingers squeezing. There was one time during his recovery, when he sat in his bathroom and thought about it. He held a blade and tempted himself, it hurt to much, the fact that Stacy left him a battered and broken man made him want to end it all there. But he had tossed down the knife, calling himself a coward, he was in pain, but not enough to end it all.

His choice to stop force his counterpart in her own world to go. If he cut himself... she would of been fine. Lowering her arm slowly, he pressed his lips against her wrist. He felt her pulse quicken, her tugging stop. Opening his eyes, he looked over to her. She held no expression, just simple wounder. His thumb brushed along her wrist lightly before he pushed forward, his forehead touching her own. She didn't say a word, just closed her eyes and sighed. her arm going limp, her fingers stretching, touching his rough chin. They just sat like that, as if they understood each other. No words needed to be said, no sound need to be made. As softly as he could, House pressed his lips lightly into her own, feeling her breath still. A tender kiss, a sweet kiss. Just two pairs of flesh touching one another, but House didn't pull away nor did Gab end it.

A understanding.  
**  
******************************************* **

"Here."

Lucas jumped in his seat, his face smeared in what House hoped to be mayo. Lucas wiped his mouth slowly with his napkin, putting his sub back down. He took the packet from Houses hand, looking in it with a grin. "How much?"

"Fifteen hundred."

He whistled out then, his finger thumbing threw the bills. "Alright, who do you want me to stalk?"

"What? No, that's payment."

"Yeah, I know. What do you want me to spy on? Cuddy? James again? Oh, is it someone I don't know? That would be nice."

House stared at him dumbfounded before picking up his cane, knocking the hook into his friends head making him yelp. "What the hell are you talking about, this is payment for the report I got last night about Jessica."

Lucas rubbed his head wincing, frowning, "What report?"

"The one you did last night."

"Dude, I didn't do a report. I went over to Cuddy's place to watch over Rachel. You can ask her yourself... Why? Did someone else connect you?"

House just stood there. Lucas was telling him out flat that he wasn't the one who left him the report. Looking away, lips pressed, his mind reeled. Someone was watching him... Looking back, he reached and snatched the money back, making Lucas cry out.

"In that case. This is mine then." With that, House limped away, leaving Lucas behind blinking. But rubbing his throbbing head, he watched his friend leave.

Something was up. He had to get to the bottom of it.

End  
**************************


End file.
